Huntik Secrets and Seekers Next Generation
by Storywriter152
Summary: I do not own anything all rights reserved. Vincent has been in Paris France for two years as a top student of a boarding school now he's begun to realize that the world isn't all that it seems witness the next generation of seekers and their impact on the world
1. Chapter 1

History a record of facts and details. Legends places of fiction and mystery. Most think that the only times these have every considered was during ancient times when superstition and religion roamed and spread across the world. Yet now there was something changing in the world something amazing was happening for many young people across the globe especially for one particularly. His name is Vincent Vandread. A young boy of sixteen he was smart and capable though he was shy and afraid of what people might think of him though he wasn't afraid to pass all his exams with perfect scores.

He had no family, he was put in an orphanage at a young age, yet he was able to earn a free living in France despite his background. He focused on his study's and did everything he was able to earn a living yet apart of him became lost in the records of legends and old tales. About soldiers and warriors young and old. He read not only legends and tales, but also fantasy and science fiction world where he could be anyone or anything. He even wrote some of his own, but never had the heart to publish them. It was on a spring morning, he was getting ready for school. He worked hard at a private school though no one knew of his background. He would prefer it that way, in the past many student would make fun of him because of how he'd been raised without a family and their parents didn't help much either.

He wore a blue tie with a long sleeve dress shirt, tucked in a pair of light brown pants held up by a black leather belt with black dress shoes. He combed his hair, he grabbed his suitcase then headed to the main building of the academy. He was able to live in an apartment building thanks to a full scholarship, however they weren't the ones that had to pay for his food and supplies. He would have preferred that over the rent. Yet he didn't complain with the rent out of the way he could save up for more books and supplies for his writing and hobbies. He didn't have much friends because of his constant work and studies. Vincent was too focused on his studies to make much attention to it. The one thing that he didn't understand was why the school have an apartment building almost a mile from the main school house. The only reason he made it on time was because of the train car. It was something that he never understood, but didn't question.

The school was seven stories tall with more classrooms and storage rooms than any other in the state. He was a second year and had been going to the academy since he first came to France. Vincent entered the school gate, just as everyone's faces turned and gasped. He'd been going to the academy for two years and yet had never understood what it was about one girl that made even the teachers heads turn. He did the same not because he was also astounded but to try and understand what it was about her that made them turn. She was a girl in the same year as him, she had long blonde hair that touched her waist she wore the school uniform like everyone else, but with leggins and knee high boots. She had on the same white shirt but with a plaid skirt. She had the same blue tie as everyone with green eyes that reminded you of a field of spring grass gleaming under the sunlight.

She walked calmly down the middle of the stone walk road. She held her suitcase in front of her it was like one of those dramas where the female character enters for the first time. He stepped out of the way as she stepped by there eyes met only for a second but it was enough to make him look away. He'd heard about her family how they were big researchers and were very well-known as their daughter everyone looked up to her, and respected her. She wasn't just the top student she was the pinocle of the school and very much the princess of their kingdom, while he was just another peasant. She walked by without another glance. He understood that completely, and never thought anymore than that.

All during classes he performed his normal duties write notes, copy the pictures drawn by the teachers, even work problems on the board for demonstrations. Yet when he wasn't doing anything his mind went back that moment when they're eyes met. Something about it always rose to the peek of his mind like a shell that wouldn't quite fill with water or was to heavy to sink to the sea floor. He would think about for a moment then push it back to the bottom of his mind only for it to resurface again. He decided to head to the library to read and do some studying, maybe that would clear his mind. At lunch he went to his usual spot on the school roof where he wouldn't be seen by anyone coming from either entrances, but just enough when he turned his head he could see the clock tower, and not be hurt by it's loud bells.

Just in case he brought his sound-proof headphones and played some music. It wasn't loud but still it let him forget about the incident for now. He never really understood how it happened but he became addicted to drawing he wasn't into color, or rather he preferred to keep them into the world of black and white then in the world of color. He would eat his lunch then draw and then repeat, it was a strange feeling it was like he was letting the pencil move his hand, yet apart of him let it flow there were something about it that seemed different with each stroke of the pencil it became clear, however it wasn't a picture of anyone or anything he'd seen before. Yet he felt it was familiar, the drawing resembled a four point star yet there was something about it that made him think it was four "V" around a diamond inside two circles between them were symbols that were too close to read or make out. He didn't understand what he made of the symbol or where it came form but he was sure it was something or somewhere he'd seen before.

As the bells rang for the end of lunch and his few moments of creativity, he put everything away and headed down to his next class. As he headed down the stairs he noticed her again she was talking to a teacher in front of him. She seemed to be having a casual conversation with him. She laughed it was strange to see them like that, sensing he shouldn't be here he ducked behind stairs and listened from the dark. They weren't very quiet about it, "Well Catherine I'm amazed you were able to master so many titans at such a young age?"

Titan's. That was strange the only reference to titans were the Greek myths and legends of Kronos. However they weren't talking about Titans in the past more like the present. Vincent thought they might be talking about a board game or something that was until he noticed had something around her neck it wasn't your average pendent it had a red jewel in the middle with red and yellow colors. Then he noticed the small bag on the professors hip under his coat it was strange but he could see something sticking out just below the flap. They never brought it up again, but something else came up.

"Have you heard anything from Dante or Kat?" he asked she shook her head "They're over in Venice, well Dante is anyways he's a council member now so he doesn't go on many missions as before. They mostly send her now but occasionally they do send him with her help of course." she said. She was making it sound like this Dante was an elderly man or something. The professor nodded, "Yes well he is a council member and a father at that, but hows your family and the others doing?" he asked.

Catherine went on to talk about her father and some people name Den and Zhalia, they way they spoke it was like they were very close. Yet somewhat distant as well, sort of like he would be with his own adopted family, he loved them and admired them, yet because they weren't his real family he felt somewhat distant no matter how hard they tried to make him feel at home.

That was when the late bell rang, and they went their separate ways, he made it to class and didn't run into them again. He wanted to talk to her about it, but without knowing fully what they were talking about and having no wish to push it any further he kept quiet and brushed it off. After class the whole school went to the board and saw their school test scores and their ranking. He took a sharp glance and saw that he'd kept his rank at the top of the class, however something caught his eye on the overall class. He was forced to rub his eyes, at the sight there on the chart was his name above Catherine's, all at ounce he was grabbed by one of the teachers and hauled to the headmasters office. At first there was silence then it came out. "Sir, I don't know what happened but I swear I didn't cheat." he laughed, "Of course my boy your record stands for itself all the teachers here have seen your work and have all agreed you'll be our candidate." he said

"Candidate?" he asked The headmaster nodded. He was a good man with short black hair and a strong figure he was old but not so much. "Yes, you see we have agreed to send our best student abroad for one year, and you can guess who that is, of course we were hopping to send Miss Casterwill, however the other teachers all picked you as the second." he said He went on to explain that he would be going to Venice to study there. Yet something made him interrupt the headmaster's flow, "But sir I'm not even a committee member, I couldn't possible go when she deserves it more." he said the headmaster laughed, "I understand the confusion but think about it this way, you can easily return to your rank and not only that but also be paid full room and board." he said.

He thought about it for a moment he could read more not only that but choose his own place and even have more money in his pocket. In an instant he remembered it still wasn't right. "I still think that it should be her, I mean she's not only got good grades but she's also active and definitely better suited for it." The headmaster shrugged, it wasn't hard to get the feeling he was hiding something. "It's already been decided and I've told your mother about it as well she seemed very happy to know that you would be closer to your home as well."

How could he have told her no and not only that but she would also get mad at him for not agreeing to this. He sighed, "Alright, doesn't seem like I have a choice." he said the headmaster laughed and cheered, suddenly he was being pushed out the door. Leaving Metz to smile, he went over to his desk. From a secret compartment located on the inside of his desk where normally his legs would sit he pulled out his Holotome. "Holotome get me agent Carter." it responded with a click and there in front of were the head and shoulder of a young man with glasses and short hair. "Yes Chairmen."

"I'm sorry to say that you'll need to cross off Vincent Vandread of the list of possible seekers the boy doesn't show much interest in the world of history." he said. Carter seemed surprised, by this "Are you sure I mean he's practically the top student not to mention the fact that he just beat Catherine in the overall top scores." Metz nodded "I know the boy's capabilities are immense, but we haven't found any titans and there's nothing on his background, with nothing to go on we don't have any reason to keep him here, I've arranged for his memory to be cleaned ounce he reaches the airport, he'll be transported the academy in Italy with no memory of this school, make sure he doesn't remember anything about this school or that it's a training facility for any possible seekers." he said. Metz nodded "His mother was also relieved to hear that he wouldn't be put in any danger." He explained. Carter nodded. "Most mothers do sir, it's hard for them especially when she has five others in our ranks. Do you think we should send him home after the memory wipe?" Metz nodded, "It would be a good idea,

As he walked home, he thought about all the things he'd heard and began to realize just how ignorant he'd been all this time. Most of the students in his year had similar items to the one Catherine was wearing. Not only that but also they had similar pouches to on them. It was crazy how he'd ignored so much of this, he always though they were just carrying pencils and such, for class, yet he wondered if they had more. Not only that but this Huntik Foundation had chosen him because they thought he might be the same as them, whatever they were. This reminded him of the spy organizations in some of his books. The main character would either have some incline like him or he would be tested on it and pass gaining more information. However there was the cost of losing it all, in these and other novels they would always have some connections to the authorities or some way of settling incidences if they weren't to drastic. One person against an entire organization would be like a fly in a wed it would already be caught and there would be nothing else need to be said. Even if he somehow managed to avoid getting his memory wiped there would be no way for him to stay in France they would no where he is without trying, not only that but if he got his memory wiped them not only would everyone be happy yet something inside his heart yearned to learn more. To see the Huntik Foundation base and to find out what's t all about. Yet he had none of the resources of to do this, he needed money to travel not only that but information to find the headquarters. He would be leaving sooner or later so how could he travel around the world without giving his name away.

The more he thought about it the more he became frustrated he need to leave cause warning to them and ruin everything he wasn't a hacker nor a spy with the much needed gadgets sure he pick a lock, but that would only work on doors and keyholes. He couldn't crack a firewall, he'd be digging a bigger hole then he already was. He stopped at a street sigh and watch the cars role by. Watching them role by at some point he lost focus on them and watched as they blurred into figures. He sighed and turned from it. There was no way he could just let this happen not while he had a week to find out everything. If they had the resources he thought they might then they would have places where their people would need to find information that would mean. He also had a good place to start.

The Library wasn't that big or vast but it was the closest and had a lot of information he could use, he'd come here on occasion it was where he would get lost in all the distant places and worlds. They almost seemed like dreams of far away lands, he would miss this place most of all. He realized at back at the light that there was no reason for him to try, he never really enjoyed it at that school and if no one was going to get hurt that was fine too. It would help to be relieved of all this the thoughts and the feeling of being out of place. He'd been away from his home for two years, he'd planned on going back during the summer and now he knew he would, yet not even know why. He passed by the desk where the librarian Mrs. Lummers, held out a hand. "Oh Vincent, I was hoping you stopped by you see I just got some new books over in the history section they're on medieval weapons, even what Excalibur might have looked like also there are some on the American Civil war. I don't know why they sent that here but I thought you might like to read them for a while at least until someone else comes along. There over there in the V section." she said he nodded. "Thank you Mrs. Lummers, I will." he said.

He didn't go over there right away but after finding nothing he hadn't read before. He decided to check the books, he gave them credit, however he'd seen other books that said the same thing about Excalibur he would prefer to see it for himself. He had a thing for weapons, gun and such things, he had some experience with blades and staff's but he didn't know much about guns and rifles, with bows and crossbows being the exception. He scanned the rest of the shelf but nothing really jumped out at him until on the shelf against the wall next to an old grandfather clock. It was a very old book he didn't understand what he was seeing. On the binding of the book there was a golden double V, one above the other. It was strange but somehow he felt it was meant for him. He reached up and pulled the book but it stopped halfway suddenly the wall next to him vanished like it was never there. He moved around the clock. He stepped into the darkness, the light vanished.

For a moment he was in total darkness nothing was there was the void,the only thing he could hear was his own heartbeat he feel it throbbing in his chest, his mouth went dry as he stood there listening to it, his legs felt like jello as he stood there. Light appeared from candles set all around him he was in a small room with bare walls. There was only a small stand with a book on it there was something else handing on the wall next to it was a belt and pouch similar to the ones back at the academy. He walked over and touched the book,a jolt went through his body his entire body felt rigged and collapsed.

_Fire blazes as he watched from corner, _

_"No stop Vincent run you have to run." his mother called , but he was too scared to move to even speak. He stood over her as she crawled to him. His boot landed on her back making her scream with pain. It seemed to wake him, "Mom!" he screamed, He reached out to her, but she was out of reach, he tried with all his might trying to move the small legs he had, his left hand clutching his mothers ring. She reached out to him though in her eyes something was there sparkle of understanding, he knew what was happening but he couldn't believe it. _

_The man smiled, "Watch son as we end this weaklings life," he raised his hand holding the pistol, and pulled the trigger. He didn't hear the shot or smell the powder all he could see was the light fading from her eyes and her last breath. He stood there frozen, the man smiled, "Now then come with me as father and son we'll change the world." his father said, he clutched his fists and looked at him, he looked at him with anger and betrayal_

_"YOU...ARE NOT MY FATHER" the ring glowed and the man screamed something appeared and it shared his pain the pain of losing someone close to you. The creature roared and charged the man screamed firing his gun but it didn't work on the creature it swung it's mighty paw and scared him with the mark. He fell and crawled away, the creature turned to him, then grabbed him and ran." _

His eyes opened and he was back in his room, in his uniform. He sat upright, now realizing the truth of the matter his father had killed his mother, she had tied protecting him, but he didn't understand what that creature. Or what had happened. He found himself wearing the belt that had been hanging on the wall. He looked inside the pouch and found small pendants, there on top was his mothers ring. He stared at it and tears began to well in his eyes, he took the string and tied it around his neck. Then he remembered the creature. For some unknown reason he took the ring and gave a silent thanks to the creature for saving him. He stood up and looked around there he noticed the book on his bedside table. He touched it with the tip of his finger nothing happened he took the book in his hand. There on the first page was a note.

To the one who finds my last journal

This is the final book I have written

If you are of Vandread blood

then be careful for they are now hunting us

to those who aren't there is a way to read this

in the pouch there are glasses that can

grant you the ability to read my work

however only with Vandread blood

are you allowed that privilege

He reached and found them in a small pocket, they were normal reading glasses but the seemed somewhat more. He looked at the glasses there was something odd about them even the light reflecting off of them seemed different. He put them back in the pouch and looked at the journal he was mostly flipping through the pages when he spotted a list of words and descriptions it was under the label Magic, general, attack, defensive they seemed strange and foreign one of them seemed to catch his eye.

Ghostwalk: A spell that will transport you to anywhere so long as you have some idea of the destination. Remember even though it's easy to cast the spell will not cost the same amount of energy.

This encourage him to turn back to the first page and read through. He looked at the time and realized he'd been asleep half the day he'd already missed a full day of school. Yet something was almost quiet, there was a stillness in the air. On instinct he went to his closest and grabbed a change of clothes. He got on a pair of light and lose cargo pants with pockets big enough to hold a small journal. He put on a gray sleeveless shirt and a white button up shirt. He grabbed didn't tuck any of it in, he put on a brown belt then he grabbed the second belt with the pouch. He remembered the journal he grabbed it, then placed it in his right side pocket. He took a deep breathe, he had to think, if anything was going to happen he'd need to think they'd pick the most likely place to attack probably the living room the most open place. Also they'd have to do it when he was at a point where he couldn't escape, they'd have to block all exits including the windows. He took a deep breathe, they'd have powers and abilities he couldn't imagine, but if they tried anything close combat there was a possibility...no he could take them out. He reached under his bed and got all the money from his secret stash of cash.

He place the money in pocket he might need his passport and other things, he kept that in the living room closet in a lock box. He'd need that, however for the moment he had something else to think about, his family. He grabbed his cellphone that he'd left on the bedside table the day before and called them. He was happy to hear his mothers voice. She was a little surprised, but when he brought up the news about him moving to Venice she brightened quickly, it was when she brought up the time that she began to worry. He told a lie that he'd been given the day off to prepare everything the movers would be arriving soon. All at ounce a knocking came at the door right on cue, he told them it was the movers and he'd call back when he could, the last thing he said before he hung up, "I love you mom." then he hung up. He took a moment ignoring the loud knocking, he walked over to the door and opened it. They weren't delivery men but they weren't you average rent collectors either. They wore trench coats and have sunglasses to block their eyes.

He made the best confused face he could muster, "Is there something I can help you with?" he asked one of them smiled, he seemed to be the leader. "Are you Vincent Vandread?" he asked Vincent nodded. The man smiled, "We'll need you to come with us we have a few thing we'd like to talk to you about."

"Sure as soon as you tell who's asking and the reason for it." he said sternly crossing his arms in offense. The man sighed, "We're apart of the government and we believe you can help us with our investigation. We're apart of an Organization." he siad. "I'm not so sure may I see your badge." That really got him. "Here's my badge you little..." Vincent took action and heel kicked the man right in his stomache he didn't have time he slammed the door behind them and ran to the door. If they were apart of an Organization then they weren't with the Foundation. They definietely wouldn't act like that, he climbed to the window. As he expected they weren't your average men in suits. Beam shot through his door and that's when he knew they weren't anything at all like he expected he leaped from the window and landed on the balcony below him, but he was worried about the chase that would soon unravel.


	2. Chapter 2

He made it to the street, but they were everywhere. He didn't dare go to the bust streets he couldn't risk them hurting others. The men in the trench coats didn't seem to be following him, but he had a feeling the people in suit weren't just there for show either. He began to understand what to expect when they were coming or ready to attack. He caught them raising their hands and yelling words like "Raypulse" or "Augerfrost" he began to understand a pattern. Each time they got a clear shot, at least when they weren't randomly shooting. They would always fire at him, no matter what the shot, with this he kept turning corners jumping over fences at least something to slow them down.

However he knew they would soon block him, but first he needed a destination, something or someone that would help him. He stopped he neeeded to rest and wait he ducked in a thin alley way and thought at least for a moment. If he remembered right school was still in session more importantly it'd be during lunch or close to it. The train car would be leaving close to thirty minutes. With every minute he began to get an idea in his head. Even if they were going to wipe his head he'd still have information that they might want to see, something about this book and him were involved, but first he had to find that room again at the library if it was still there. The library wasn't that far, from where he was, but it would be difficult gettting there with all of the suits and agents after him. He took a shot and looked inside the journal most of it didn't help him but then he remembered there was always a chance. All his life he'd been living off chances and odds. This was no different, he could do this and that's what he was going to do.

"There you are," a man in the black suit yelled. They all had earpieces but the agents had smaller ones but these had the big ones with the mouthpiece that you would talk to like in a studio or something. He ran the opposite way, and around the corner. He'd somehow made it to the street, just barely. They were agile with great endurance, but thanks to his constant exercise and training, he'd maintained his physic and more. He wasn't afraid to fight but if he had to chose between fighting and running. He'd rather just run, at least then he wouldn't have to waist time fighting. He was getting close to the library and the hidden room, however the suits were also getting closer, they seemed to understand he was heading somewhere, and they were going to plan an interception point a place with limited exits.

On the other side of town however near an old warehouse, a man by the name of Lucious Randleferd, sat by the the docks, next to him stood a women in with military cut hair a purple top with a small coat over it. She wore baggy pants and sunglasses, her name was Sacilia Williams, she was Luciou's second in command one of the best operatives in the Collectors Organization. Sacilia put her hand to her right ear, "Sir they're in pursuit of the boy, they think he's returning to the place where he found the book, also they searched the room they found nothing that would indicate he his the book. However it seems that he was ounce apart of the Seeker Academy here, but they were planing to let him go." she said. He gave no indication that he cared about such things, "So he's just an ordinary human who stumbled on a secret stash of information." he said, "well this should be easy."

"I don't think so sir, if it were the boy would have been aprehended by now and..."

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOU OPINION!" he yelled, "Do I need to remind you who's your commanding officer here?" he yelled again getting right in her face. "No sir" she said. He scoffed unconvinced, Sacilia watched him walk by though he couldn't see it with the sunglasses. His gel soaked hair combed to the back of his head. His arrogant gaze starring at her looking down on her with little care of how many times she'd risked her life to save him, not even carring how many men she had to sacrifice for his one-of-a-kind plans. This man was indeed strong but how long could he keep up that strength.

It was when she received word from one of her men. "Maim we've got him surrounded, waiting for further orders." he said. "Understood don't let him out of your sight and don't lay a hand on him." she siad. "Delay that" Lucious said, "Tell the man that if he tries to resist they can break anything but his jaw I need him talking." he said. She looked at him for a moment she was all for making sure he didn't run but this was different there was no reason to hurt an innocent child no matter what the mission was. Even so she knew better than disobey orders, from her commanding officer. She relayed the orders to her men and went into the car to drive Lucious to the destination.

Vincent stood on one knee as the eight men stood around him. "Understood" the leader said. "If you try anything funny, we're too show you how strong we can be." Vincent smiled and begun laughing at first it was a chuckle but then he was laughing so hard he had to clutch his ribs. "Oh that was good, I mean come on it took you morons three hours to catch me not only that but you haven't done so much as lay a scratch on me." he siad they were scowling now, "Watch it punk or we'll..." he laughed again, "You idiots are good with your "spells" and such but you don't have the muscle to back anything up all you do is jump around showing off because that's all you can is just fly around and make people scared, tell you what I'll give you ten years max before you have a chance against me, anyways you losers better go run home before you start twitling your thumps like a bunch of pansy's.

"Alright that's it" another said, "I don't care if we do get it trouble I'll." Vincent took his moment he took a coin from his pocket and tossed it high in the air. They watched it fly into the air, one of them turned back to Vincent but it was already too late, his fists were too fast to catch with the naked eye, his steps were like a melody moving around their defenses like they weren't even there. He was a shadow, no a glismpe before any of them knew it he knocked them out and was already running. He made it to the Library Mrs. Lummers was away somewhere not noticing him. That made him glad he'd hate to lie to her. He went over to the book case and found it was gone the book he'd use it wasn't there before he looked over the other shelves and it wasn't there either. His assumption was right after someone found it the place would disappear.

He made sure no one was around and went out the back, now that he was sure they couldn't find anything from that room he was sure he needed to get away, he had to find the school and get to Metz, maybe if he blieved him he could help somehow. Yet what about this Dante person of the other Catherine and the professor could they help him as well, anyone who hated those suits were alright with him if they weren't a spy or anything.

When the two of them entered in the alley and found them sprawled across the floor moaning and groaning. Sacilia almost knew that this wasn't going to be good, at first he seemed calm and cool but the atmospheres slowly changed, and soon his teeth gritted his fist clenched, "If that's the case then we'll just have to get it from the boy's corspe. Set up scouts all across the buildings from here to the school let me know when you find him I'll handle him personally." he said. Sacilia relayed all the orders and hoped they would get the book before the boy caused anymore trouble at least then she could at lest dull his pain a little. "Sir, what about the library, should I have some men check it out?" she asked he sighed, "What do you think is more important here a secret room with nothing in it or a jounral THAT COULD BE THE KEY TO OUR ENTIRE MISSION!"

"I'm starting to wonder if you have what it takes to be apart of the Collectors Organization, any more stunts like that and I'll personally see you have nothing, not even your own life. UNDERSTAND?" he yelled She nodded ignoring the beast that was raging inside her. She knew very well that he was angry, but that didn't mean that she would let him have his way for very long there was no reason to be angry over some complications like these. It was a simple matter of how to look at it. With that in mind she relayed an order to all her remaining units. "To all units you have permission to use your amulets however be mindful of witnesses don't let anyone see you or remember your precense." She the remaining squads all acknowledged it. Something led her to wonder who this kid actually was, there might be a possibility that he was a seeker.

Vincent was glad to be free of them for a little while it gave him a chance to gain some ground. He cuaght several patrols they weren't running around, but they were careful to watch and look in the alleyways. Had it not been for his quick thinking he prbably would have been caught some time ago. He crawled and ducked around them, trying to find his way to the school. He ran and lost all sense of his direction. He turned the corner not even noticing he just ran by Catherine and her friends. He had to force himself to stop and think now he was really lost he had to get up higher, so he could see the school. Normally he'd go find some stairs of an exit, but with his skills he thought it would be a good time to try a spell or something. He remembered one of the spells those suits had used. He took a deep breathe and yelled "_Hyperstride." _

He felt a surge of power in his legs as a blue aura engulfed them he leaped into the air and suddenly he was soaring above the buildings. For a moment he was flying literally, he felt untterly weightless, as he descended down to the world he braced himself. Though he wasn't that high above the buildings he was coming down hard, because of his weight and little wind. He came to a roll and stood on a knee. Vincent looked around, there weren't any suits in sight that he could see. He scanned the horizon, there East of him was the school clocktower, he couldn't see the time but he was sure that it was way past the normal school hours. With that in mind he took mind of the amulets inside his pouch and the other items. He found not only the glasses, but also two pens. Both were very old fashin fountain pens, one of which a deep maroon seemed somewhat enchanted. It had a gold Quil tip, with lining on it. The other was simple he didn't really understand the diference between the two but he'd rather wait until he was fully out of danger.

Moving from one rooftop was easier now that he knew the Hyperstride spell,but thinking about it now...He stopped on the of tile roof one that slanted down on both sides. He sawa flag burning in the distance. He looked back in the book for the list and he found it.

_Raypulse: A spell that allows the user to not only shoot a bolt of lighting from their hands, but also can bounce of reflective surfaces. The strength of this spell and others depends on the strength of the caster._

He closed the book placing it back in his leg pocket, he looked at the flag it was a good 50 feet away. He used his right hand and shouted _"__Raypulse" _orange electricity shot from his hand and hit the flag setting it on fire. Realizing his achievement, but also his stupidity for using a spell in broad daylight, as well as a burning flag would be more than a sign for them to come and look he ran as best he could. He went left, of the school bell tower as hopes to throw them off, he remembered there was a large canal between him and the school building, but there were some bridges he could run across to get there. He was sure he could make there, all at ounce he suddenly realized that something was wrong. He stopped and looked around but no one was there, that he could see. Out of no where they appeared, only this time they had something else with them. Some looked like drooling animals with long claws, and stood hunched over they're eyes were covered not he wanted to see them or anything. The others were sort of mechanical they had apendages growing out of their backs and crawled on all fours like animals with only one eye for a head and face.

He ran jumping over them as they tried to tackle him he ran trying to get there as fast as he could but they were still faster, the spells had taken more out of him then he thought. He with them on either blocking his exits he was heading straight for the opening there was no way he could make it even with his power. He couldn't let them catch him even they couldn't read it they, would find a way to make him tell it. This book held all his families secrets the ones his mother one day would have told him about. He wouldn't let them have it even if they couldn't read it, they would never have it.

As he neared the edge of the roof, something clicked, energy coursed through his body, he felt himself going faster and faster, he felt strength increase, his fatigue fade. He now heading with convidence and power. He was running faster than he'd ever dreamed, like he had four legs instead of two. It was like he was floating, he was moving with ease and speed, but even so as he came to the edge of the roof, he took a single step, placing both feet at the edge then jumped as hard as he could he soared over them, slwoly performing a summersault and placing his feet forward, but even so he felt the power fade as he was falling not into the water but onto the roof of the other building he felt the rush of fear and his strength fade. The words game before he even realized what he was saying.

_Ghostwalk_

The last thing he remembered was thinking about Italy where he was being reassigned. The name he thought of was Dante Vale. It was strange to think of someone he'd never met. He hoped that there would be a way for him to think of as he was about to be flattened, but even so, the last thing he saw was the flash of light and then everything went black.


End file.
